The One That Got Away
by GatesThistle
Summary: One former Torchwood employee avoided retcon. but what happens when Jack finally finds her? And he needs her help. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Isabelle. That's all folks!
1. Chapter 1

Isabelle felt the hot water pounding on her back, somewhat hoping that Damon would wake up and join her. But of course, he was sleeping it off. Not that she could blame him, she thought with a smirk. They had been at it for days. They so rarely got to see each other because of his job that when they did they made a habit of locking themselves in and their only contact with the outside world was to order pizza.

He had just gotten back from touring with his band and would soon have to leave for a second tour in the UK, so they were making the most of their few days together.

Isabelle shut the water off, sighing in disappointment that he hadn't come to join her. The thought occurred to her that a few years back it would have been her job that kept them apart, and now the tables had turned and she was getting the short end of the stick. She was finally the one that was left behind.

Not bothering to get dressed, she went into the bedroom and climbed into bed facing Damon. He lazily opened one gorgeous hazel eye to look at her.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Four in the afternoon." The curtains were closed and it was completely dark.

"Well then I can't exactly say good morning now can I?" He stretched. "I'm bloody starving."

"Pizza?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mm." he nodded in agreement. "Sounds lovely." His cockney accent was very strong when he just woke up.

She smiled kissed him on the cheek and went to make the call.

He was slightly more awake when she got back.

"Reckon we've got time before they show up?" he asked teasingly.

She laughed and climbed on top of him. "Yeah."

He kissed her, slowly at first, since he was still waking up, but the intensity grew and he tangled his fingers in her red hair.

The doorbell rang.

"That was fast," Isabelle said, pouting slightly. She grabbed her robe and made her way to the door.

"Right," she said opening the door. "Let's be quick about this."

"Izzy."

She froze and really looked at the person behind the door for the first time. Took in the long coat and the braces and finally the face pulled into the usual teasing smile.

"Hey," he said, winking at her. "D'ya miss me?"

"Jack."

Damon chose that moment to make an appearance.

"Iz, you forgot your wallet…" he trailed off, seeing the tall stranger in the doorway and the look of panic on Isabelle's face. "Who's this then?"

"My old boss," Isabelle said at the same time that Jack said "Her ex."

She blushed. "It was never official," she protested.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Close enough." He seemed to only now notice the state of undress that both of them were in. "I see I interrupted something." He looked over Damon. "Wow Izzy, you really know how to pick the pretty ones."

"Jack you aren't getting either of us in bed." She cut him off as he opened his mouth. "Let alone both of us."

He shrugged. "Oh well, it was worth a try."

She sighed. "What do you want Jack?"

"I need to talk to you." He glanced at Damon. "In private."

"Fine," she snapped. "Damon I need to go out for a bit. I'll be back soon, 'kay?"

"Alright," he said, pulling her in for a quick kiss. The intended quick kiss took a bit longer than planned.

"I'll get dressed."

"You really don't have to go to the trouble," Jack called after her.

She rolled her eyes, but a small smile played at the corner of her lips. Still the same old Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure picked a great place to live," Jack said as they walked along the Embarcadero.

"I know. I love San Francisco almost as much as…" she broke off, and Jack kindly finished for her.

"Cardiff, I know. You miss it don't you?"

She sighed. "Of course I miss it. I miss all of you so much, but now I've got my own life and I really couldn't come back."

"But what if you could?"

She was silent for a while. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Look, can we sit down, this might take a while."

"Sure, I know a great place."

A few minutes later they had food in front of them and were seated at the Buena Vista.

Jack noticed she wasn't eating. "What's up, why won't you eat?"

He got a glare in return. "Isn't it obvious?"

"You're afraid I'll retcon you," he said.

"Isn't that what you came for?"

He shook his head. "No, actually, as I said earlier, you could come back."

She just stared at him. "But Jack… I quit, remember?"

"You can never really quit Torchwood."

She sighed. Leave it to Jack to be so enigmatic. "Fine, why do you want me back all of a sudden? It's been two years, I might remind you. Why didn't you find me before?"

"You didn't want to be found. We taught you well and you disappeared off the radar. But you did the last thing I was expecting, simply because it was so stupid. Tell me, why on earth did you keep your name?"

Isabelle hesitated before answering, not focusing on his piercing blue eyes, but instead on her full plate. "Torchwood took everything from me. I wanted to keep something of my own."

They were both silent for a while, until the waitress came by and offered Jack a refill on his coffee.

He winked at her. "Thanks doll."

The poor girl blushed and ran away, staring at Jack the whole time.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Some things never change."

Jack raised one eyebrow at her and smirked. "And what about you? How long did you have that boy back at your place going?"

She blushed. So he was going to play it that way. "Oh you know me. Haven't been out of bed for three days."

She got the satisfaction of Jack choking on his coffee.

He glared at her. "How come I never got that treatment?" He asked indignantly.

"We never had time. We always had to go off and catch an alien before we could properly finish."

The silence fell again as they both remembered why she quit.

"So, we need your help," Jack finally said.

"Why? You've done fine without me for a while. I think you can manage."

"It's the rift," he said. "It's been acting up all over the place and we can't control it. We have no idea why and we need your expertise."

"Why me?"

"You know why it has to be you."

She sighed. "I know."

"So, will you come?"

"Yes. But just this once. And don't you dare retcon me or I will kill you. And then kill you again. And again and then again…"

Jack cut her off. "I think I get the idea. Pack your stuff, we leave tomorrow. Now, go say goodbye to your boy toy." He got up to go.

"Jack," he turned to face her. "You need to pay your half of the tab."

He smirked at her. "Why don't I just pay for all of it, since you didn't eat a thing?"

"Be my guest."

He leant over the table to place the money on her side of it.

"See you tomorrow," he whispered in her ear and then was gone.

Author's Note: As always, our lovely concept and characters belong to the BBC. Also, My first try, forgot to mention that before. Love you all.


	3. Chapter 3

As she sat on the plane she recalled her goodbye with Damon.

_"I'm going to Cardiff for an engineering conference. My job is sending me. I'm not sure how long it will take. Probably a few weeks." She had refused to even look at him. She was a terrible liar and she knew it. She felt like a coward, but it was better this way. The lies were easier._

_ He hugged her from behind. "And I'm leaving soon, so I doubt I'll see you. Unless we end up touring in Wales."_

_ She frowned slightly, leaning against him, still not willing to meet his eyes. "Would that happen?"_

_ "I honestly don't know. I'm going to miss you."_

_ "I'll miss you too."_

_ His eyes glinted with mischief. "Then why don't I give you something to remember me by?"_

_ She squealed as he picked her up and carried her off._

"Izzy?" Jack asked, bringing her back to the present.

She jumped slightly, her eyes flying open. "Sorry, I was miles away."

"I just asked what you've been up to for the past two years."

"Oh you know. Living the life of a fugitive on the run from Torchwood."

He chuckled. "So, normal life eh?"

"Yeah. Got a good engineering job," she made a point of looking at Jack. "In an office. Moved to San Francisco for that job. Met a great guy."

"A good life. I'm not asking you to throw it away."

She just looked out the window, avoiding those soul-searching eyes.

He looked away from her. "You've lost most of your Welsh accent. Miss those long vowels."

"It'll come back once I get there. And what about you? What has Torchwood been up to in the past two years?"

"Well, we've had a few changes in employees since you left."

"Like what?"

"Well, Suzie died."

Isabelle went white. "Oh my god. What happened?"

"Well the first time she committed suicide."

"First time?" Her jaw dropped.

"Long story.," he said, avoiding the topic entirely. "And so we hired a PC Gwen Cooper in her place. You'll love her. Very friendly. Also, we have Ianto Jones. He makes coffee, cleans up and looks incredibly sexy in a suit." He growled. "And even sexier out of it."

"Are you and him…?" She asked, never quite knowing when to take him seriously.

Jack winked at her. "You know me, couldn't keep my hands off him."

"Tosh and Owen still there?"

"Yep. They've both stayed pretty constant. Owen's just as sarcastic and Tosh is still as brilliant and lovely as ever."

"Tell me about Gwen and Ianto."

So he told her what the team had been up to recently.

"Never a boring moment," he concluded.

"I can tell. They sound very good. I have no idea why you still need me," she said, still hoping he might tell her to leave, while at the same time wishing that they really did need her.

"Of course we need you and you know why."

"From what it sounds like, Tosh and Owen have it figured out fine and you don't need me to teach them at all."

"Owen messed it up," he reminded her. "And it's causing all sorts of problems. We need you to fix it."

"Just because I was the one that made it. Tosh helped me a lot with the technology stuff."

He grinned at her slyly. "Yes, but you're good with your hands."

She shrugged off the innuendo. "I have got a boyfriend you know."

He turned away muttering something about quaint twenty-first century categories.

Author's note: Thank you wholeheartedly to my first ever reviewer and I hope that it helps my writing. If you're reading this story then I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

"Izzy!" Tosh ran into her at top speed. Isabelle had forgotten how fast that woman could move on heels. "It's so good to see you."

Isabelle hugged her back. "You're looking good Tosh."

"You are too."

"Jack said he was going to get you," Owen said, pulling her into a hug as well. "We all assumed he was just going to retcon you."

Isabelle laughed. "You and me both." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "It's good to see you Owen."

"And it's amazing to see you, Iz," he murmured in her ear.

"Hands off Owen, she's got a boyfriend back in San Fran," Jack called from the entrance. "Come on Izzy, meet the rest of the team."

"Hi, I'm Gwen," a woman with a friendly smile said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Isabelle, but feel free to call me Izzy, everyone else does. I've heard quite a bit about you from Jack."

"Oh," Gwen said looking at Jack with raised eyebrows. "Good things I hope."

"Of course," Jack said. "What else could I say about my PC Cooper." He grinned at her and called across the hub as he saw someone else. "Ianto! Come meet Izzy."

Ianto came over. Jack was right, Isabelle noted, he did look fine in a suit. "Here," he said offering her coffee. "Cream no sugar."

She took it from him with a look of shock. "How on earth did you know that's how I take my coffee?"

He shrugged. "I know everything."

"Well, Ianto. I think we are going to get along."

He cracked a polite smile. "I certainly hope so."

She took a sip of her coffee and made a small noise of appreciation.

"I know," Gwen said. "It's amazing isn't it?"

"Iz," Owen called over to her. "I'll show you your place."

"I'll see you all later," she called to the team as she and Owen left.

It was raining outside and Isabelle sighed. "This is one thing I did not miss about Cardiff."

"What did you miss?" Owen asked, leading her across the docks.

"I missed you," she said. He looked over at her and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Looking away, she amended her statement quickly. "I meant the team."

"Well, Suzie's dead."

"I know, Jack told me. Apparently she committed suicide."

"She turned out to be a murderer."

Isabelle gasped. "Jack conveniently left that bit out."

"Remember that glove we found ages ago?" Isabelle nodded. "Well apparently it brings back the dead and she became obsessed with it. She went on a killing spree. Just to try it out on all her murder victims. It eventually brought her back. She almost killed Gwen."

"Owen," she reached up to cup his cheek with her hand. "I'm so sorry. I know you and Suzie were close."

He scoffed. "Not close enough. I should've noticed. I mean, we fucked practically every other night, how can I not have noticed?"

Isabelle brushed her thumb across his cheek. "It's not your fault. It wasn't your responsibility to make sure she was okay."

He covered her hand with his. It was at this moment that Isabelle noticed just how close they were. "Iz," he whispered, and leaned in, touching his lips gently to hers.

She pulled away instantly as if his lips had burned her. Shock flashed across her face, as she touched her lips, as if they were still burning from his contact. "Really Owen," she said, upset that the words wouldn't come to her mind. Her red hair was flying around her face which was a deeper shade of red from embarrassment. "I can't do this." She looked up at him pleadingly, hoping for him to understand her decision.

"You're right. I'm sorry," he said, putting his hands up. "Now, do you want to see your flat?"

She nodded, her breath still hitching from his closeness. She thought she could do this, live with the memories and still keep up her new life, but it was too hard. She just couldn't believe how stupid she had been to get so close. Frustrated with her own indecision and mad at Owen for… well, being Owen, she followed him toward the flat that was to be hers.

"It's one of our safe houses, and it's very close to the hub so you don't need to rent a car or anything," he said, showing her around the small but nice flat. "And it's got a great view of the bay."

"Thanks Owen, but I'm really starving and jetlagged and…" a realization hit her. "I haven't got any food."

"Come 'round to mine and I'll get you something to eat."

Desperately hoping that this wouldn't lead to another awkward moment, she agreed, giving him a hug. She pulled back quickly, though, deciding that minimal contact would do them both some good.

Author's note: Now there's a nice long chapter for you! took me forever to write it too. Let me know what you think. I like to know what people think. Even if it's bad.


	5. Chapter 5

"You didn't!" She cried with laughter as Owen recounted the time that they had chased down the blowfish.

"We did! We asked an old lady of she'd seen a blowfish driving a sportscar. Poor thing just pointed in the direction it went. The look on her face."

They both collapsed into fits of uncontrolled laughter. Isabelle let out a very unattractive snort that set them both off again. By the time they had finished, they ended up touching shoulders. Thinking a sobering thought, Isabelle sighed and let her head rest on his shoulder.

The empty containers for the Chinese take-out and the empty wine bottles were strewn across the coffee table.

"Owen," she said, trying to voice her sobering thought through a drunken haze.

"Mm," he acknowledged her in the same state.

She hesitated, struggling to find the words to describe it. "You do understand why I had to leave?"

"'Course I do."

"I'm back now," she stated lamely.

"Yeah, but for how long?"

There was no response.

Thinking she hadn't understood, Owen attempted to explain. "Because I think you fit in here. There's no way you belong in that boring office you work at now. How can you?" The last phrase came out more like 'Hawken yaw?' but Owen didn't know that.

She still didn't respond.

Owen looked down to see that she was asleep, her mouth agape. He sighed it was probably for the best. They were both hideously drunk and had work in the morning.

With that thought in mind, he fell asleep against her.

XXX

The next morning they were so hung over they could barely see straight.

Owen knocked on his bathroom door, but only got retching noises in response. He sighed and went in to hold her hair back.

They arrived at the hub looking terrible.

"Sheesh, what did you do last night?" Jack asked, seeing that Isabelle's pale blue eyes were bloodshot.

"Nothing," she muttered, sipping her coffee. Her eyes slid half-shut. "Hmm. Ianto is a god."

"I know," Jack said with a smirk.

Jack could make anything as simple as two words sound dirty. She turned to hide her blush and finished her coffee.

Feeling a little bit better after her coffee she looked up at Jack. "So, care to explain what's been going on?"

"With pleasure. The rift has been active far more than it usually is. At first we thought it was a repeat of what happened last year when we opened the rift, but this is different."

"How so?"

"It's not like the rift is splintering, this is very controlled. It opens to let something out and then closes again. It's been happening for a while. And you wanna know the worst part?"

"What's the worst part?"

"Every single time, we get there too late. Someone has already collected who or what fell through. Almost like they knew it was going to happen."

"You're right that is the worst part. Right then, what I suggest we do is scan the area for advanced, possibly alien, technology and cross-reference that with the amount of energy it would take to power that kind of technology."

"We thought of that, we've got Tosh working on it now."

"Do you think that it is possible that someone may have developed a rift predictor program? Like the one we have? What would they need it for? We need to find them and find out."

"Jack, we've got three locations that might have the right amount of power and the right technology." Tosh interrupted their talk, calling from her desk. Jack and Isabelle went to join her. She scribbled the three addresses on a piece of crumpled paper.

"Great," Jack said, reading the addresses Tosh had just handed him. "We'll split up. Two of us can go to each location and do a bit of snooping." He ripped the top address off the paper and handed it to Tosh, who was closest to him. "Ianto and Tosh you can take the one in the center of town." He ripped off the second address and handed it off to Owen who was passing him by with his latex covered hands full of alien guts. Jack clearly thought better of giving it to Owen, and kept the small slip of paper for himself, tucking it safely into his shirt pocket. "Owen and I will take the one by the bay. Owen?" He called to the autopsy bay, where the medic had headed. "Clean this up, you're getting green blood everywhere."

"Get Tea-boy to do it," Owen called back, completely absorbed in the alien corpse he was examining. "I'm a little busy."

Jack Glanced at Ianto, and Ianto nodded in return. Giving Ianto a quick wink, Jack turned to Isabelle and handed her the final address. "And Izzy and Gwen, you guys take the last one." Shrugging on his coat and already heading out the door he called back. "Be careful and find out as much as you can."

"Rodger that Captain," Isabelle said under her breath.

Owen, who was hurrying to catch up with his boss snorted at her sarcastic comment, but he seemed to have been the only one to hear it.

Author's note: Rather long, isn't it? Hope you enjoy. Took me forever to write it. I want to thank every one of you for reading this.


	6. Chapter 6

"How'd you get the job?" Gwen asked, pausing to make a right turn as they headed to their appointed address.

"He actually came and asked me to join." Isabelle folded the paper multiple times, trying to keep her hands busy. "I guess it was because I passed this difficult test in my engineering course in school. He then found out that I had a history with alien life forms and I guess that made me ideal for the job. How about you?" Isabelle rubbed her temples, still nursing a headache from her hang over.

"I was in the Police and I found out about Torchwood. They decided to keep me around."

"Well you make a brilliant addition to the team," Isabelle said, meaning it.

Gwen smiled at the compliment. Her smile faded as she got to the real topic of conversation that she wanted to talk about. "Why did he bring you back, really? No offense, but there's nothing you've done so far."

"He didn't tell you?"

Gwen shook her head, her eyes on the road.

"He brought me back because I built something for him. Well, Tosh and I did it together, we built the rift machine. There was always a piece missing that we could never recreate perfectly, but it looks like you guys found it."

"Yeah, it was in an old dance hall." Gwen caught Isabelle's surprised look. "Long story. Owen found it."

"Well, he figures that I know the most about how the rift works because I built that thing, but Tosh came up with the equation. So I honestly don't know why he brought me back. Your guess is as good as mine."

"Jack has his reasons," Gwen said, suddenly unwilling to look at Isabelle.

Isabelle yawned widely before responding. "You got that right. You got a boyfriend? I know Torchwood isn't really good for these kinds of things."

Gwen grinned. "I know it's hard, but yes, I'm getting married soon."

"No way. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I really hope it works out for you."

"Yeah me too," Gwen said bitterly. "We're here." She pulled into a parking lot in front of an office building and cut the engine.

XXX

Jack and Owen were trying their best to be quiet as they snuck around the warehouse to see if there was any sort of entrance. Jack took lead, and Owen watched his back.

"Here," Jack said, busting a rusty lock off of the door with the butt of his gun.

"What was that you said about stealth, Captain?" Owen said sarcastically. Owen only ever called Jack 'captain' if he was being sarcastic, which was, albeit, quite frequently.

"Shut it Harper, they might hear us," Jack hissed.

"All of Wales could hear you," a voice from behind them said.

They whipped around to face the voice, but all they got was a blow to the side of their heads, making everything go black.

XXX

"There's nothing here," Ianto said.

Tosh nodded. "But it's so strange. I'm getting huge readings of power use and all that's here is an old church. Let's have a look in more of the rooms."

Ianto nodded and covered for her as she took more readings.

"There should be a basement. The readings are coming from under us," Tosh said.

The basement was locked, but Tosh used one of her gizmos to unlock it and they descended into a dank cellar.

"Can you feel that?" Ianto asked.

"Feel what?"

"The floor. It's vibrating."

Tosh concentrated and realized he was right. "It must be big, what ever it is."

The rickety wooden stairs stopped and Tosh couldn't help but feel relieved to be off of them until Ianto brought the big, hulking machine to her attention.

"What is it?" Ianto muttered. Tosh didn't respond so he looked over and saw the look of shock and horror on her face. "Tosh? What is it?"

"Ianto, we have to get out of here."

"Tosh, you're not answering me. What is it?"

She looked at him, her face full of fear. "It's like our rift machine."

The full magnitude hit him. "Then that means…"

Tosh finished for him. "It means that they've been opening the rift."

Author's Note: Well, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I'm mostly setting it up for the next chapter. Anyway, as always, enjoy the story and thank you to all of you for reading and also thank you for all the favorites and alerts. Really. It touches my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack came to inside the giant warehouse. Face to face with a man. This man was ordinary looking. He was middle aged, balding, and wore khaki pants with a hideous striped polo tucked into them. But he was clearly in charge.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded and began to struggle, realizing that he was bound. "And why on earth are you wearing an orange and purple striped polo. Are you color blind?"

"That is none of your concern, Captain Jack Harkness." The man turned a little pink at Jack's insult but said nothing. "Now. You are useful to us. Your knowledge of the rift could help us greatly."

"How? What are you trying to do?"

"That is for you to find out."

"How do you expect me to help if I don't know what you're doing? What makes you think I'll help?"

The man smiled. "Easy. You are very useful to us. However your friend is not."

Owen was dragged into the room. He was looking rough, with a black eye and a split lip.

"Wow Owen, you look bad," Jack commented calmly.

"You should see the other guy," Owen said, spitting a mouthful of blood to the side. The big man that had dragged him in kicked him in the knee.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I assume this is 'the other guy'?"

"Yeah well, he caught me by surprise. Jack, who are these people? And why on earth is he wearing that shirt? It's killing my eyes."

"I'm not sure yet."

"It doesn't matter who we are." The man was clearly getting frustrated that neither Jack nor Owen was taking him seriously. "Only what you know, and if you do not tell me, then your friend will die."

The big man punched Owen in the stomach for emphasis.

"He is not the only one," the man in the hideous polo continued. "We have led your other two friends into a trap."

XXX

"Straightforward entrance?" Gwen asked, and Isabelle nodded.

"Let's get this over with."

"Hello, this is Gwen Cooper and I'm Isabelle Greene. We'd like to take a look around your facility."

"Of course," the woman at the register said and tapped a few things on her computer. "Right this way."

Gwen and Isabelle shared worried looks but followed her down the hall.

"So what exactly is it that you do here?" Gwen asked, looking interested.

The woman began on a long rant that was full of technical stuff that Isabelle felt she should understand, she was an engineer after all, but she couldn't. All the while they were led deeper into the building.

"Now, if you will please hold still," the woman finished. Isabelle noticed that they had stopped outside a door which was open a crack.

The woman quickly turned and stabbed a syringe into Gwen's neck.

Isabelle gasped and jumped back as Gwen collapsed immediately. The woman swiped at her with a different syringe. "Stay back!" Isabelle ordered pulling out her gun. "I suggest you tell me exactly what is going on here and let me and Gwen go."

"I don't think so Miss Greene." She made another attempt at Isabelle but Isabelle jumped back and ran down the corridor. Trying desperately to recall the way out, she ran at top speed. She paused and leaned against the door, her breath coming out in sharp gasps. _You're fitness seems to go downhill when you don't chase aliens every day,_ she thought to herself and slowly turned the corner, holding her gun in front of her.

Was that an exit?

Nearly crying with relief, she ran out the door into the blissfully empty parking lot.

Isabelle tapped the comm at her ear. "Jack? Owen? Tosh? Is anybody there?"

"_Tosh here. What happened? Where's Gwen?_"

"It's all a bloody trap. Get out as fast as you can. Heard from Jack or Owen?"

"_Negative. Meet us back at the Hub._"

"Got it."

She reached Gwen's car and tried the door before remembering.

"Shit," she muttered. She tapped her comm. Again. "Also, I need a ride. Gwen had the keys."

Already not looking forward the nerve-wracking wait, she leaned against Gwen's car and prayed they thought she was still in the building.

Author's Note: It's great to know that some people are so enthusiastic! You guys make me feel good about myself. Sorry, I feel like this chapter is a bit rushed, but the next one should have plenty of action in it. I hope. (Cliffhanger-ish?)


	8. Chapter 8

Jack struggled to turn his head and watch as they brought a dazed Gwen in. "Did they get Izzy? Ianto? Tosh?"

"Izzy's fine. I can only assume that Ianto and Tosh are too, but I haven't got a clue." She caught sight of the man that was to blame for all of this. "God that shirt's an eyesore." Her words slurred together and her head fell back against her captor's shoulder.

Jack glared at the man carrying her in. "Did you drug her?"

"You must be Gwen Cooper," the man cut in, ignoring Jack's question and one of the multiple insults to his shirt. He turned back to Jack. "Now maybe if we hurt her, you'll tell us what we need to know."

Gwen swallowed her fear and tried for a laugh. "Not bloody likely."

"They tried it with Owen, but he really pissed me off this morning by spilling coffee on my coat, so I really enjoyed watching." He looked accusingly at Gwen. "In fact, you have so much paperwork to finish, if this guy doesn't kill you I certainly will."

"We will only kill her if you do not give us the necessary information," the man said trying to regain control.

Jack's attitude shifted immediately. His eyes turned cold, as he looked at him. "Look, we know you're an amateur. God knows you've done well enough, but this is Torchwood you're messing with and I think you'll find, we're a hard nut to crack."

When Jack was cold, he was ice cold. Whoever was unlucky enough to fall under his gaze when he was in this mood, would shiver, without a doubt. So the man's response cam as a bit of a shock to the part of the Torchwood team that was present.

He grinned. "I'll take your challenge."

XXX

Isabelle paced up and down the hub. Grateful to be out of that trap, she was unwilling to go back in, but they had to get the others out somehow.

"Tosh, Ianto, I need you to go to the warehouse that Owen and Jack went to. Sneak in and see if you can get them out. Try and meet me by the church, if you're not there, I'll meet you at the warehouse." Isabelle tossed guns to Ianto and Tosh. "Also, use stun guns if at all possible."

Tosh nodded. "What about you? What are you going to do?"

Isabelle held up her tool bag. "I'm sabotaging their rift machine."

XXX

The church seemed to be empty, but Isabelle checked the small device in her hands to check for human life anyway, and was glad she had. Two guards.

She cocked her gun, and watched the device carefully to make sure she avoided them.

She made it down to the basement unscathed, but the guards would still be lurking.

Unsure of how much time she had left, she rushed down the rickety stairs, only to find a crude comparison to her creation.

"Oh you are beautiful," she muttered. It was much bigger than her own, but it was clunky and was currently making the floor vibrate. "In kind of a Frankenstein's monster kind of way."

Time to get to work.

XXX

Tosh and Ianto had made it into the warehouse from the entrance that Owen and Jack had used, and were now approaching the center, using the piles of wiring and machinery as cover. The lighting aided them in this aspect because the only light emanated from the center where a huddle of figures stood.

Ianto looked to Tosh for confirmation and she nodded. Slowly they moved forward, into hearing distance.

"Isn't this the part where you tell us your evil plan and then leave us to die a very slow death, but we unexpectedly escape?" Jack's sarcastic drawl reached them. Ianto bit his lip. He was going to get himself killed once again.

"No," the man said, and cleanly shot Jack in the head.

Ianto flinched. It hurt every time Jack died.

The man in the ugly polo jerked his head at one of his hulks. "You stay here and keep those two under control," he said gesturing to Owen and Gwen. He looked to the other goon. "You, come with me."

Why did he have to wear that shirt? It was an insult to someone as well-dressed as Ianto.

The insult-to-fashion and the goon left the warehouse, not even noticing Ianto and Tosh. Once they were out of sight, Ianto looked to Tosh again. She nodded and they began to sneak into the small circle of light.

Jack conveniently came gasping back into the world of the living at that moment and while the guard was in a bit of a panic to see the man who had been shot a few minutes ago living and breathing, Ianto calmly walked up behind him and stunned him.

"Perfect timing sir," Ianto commented to the newly resurrected Jack.

"Yeah, you know all about my timing." He winked, enjoying making Ianto blush.

"Jack, we've got to hurry," Tosh said. "They're going to the church, Izzy's there."

Ianto tossed the spare guns to Owen and Gwen and went to untie his boss.

"No time to lose," Jack said, taking the gun Ianto offered him. "Let's go."

Author's Note: I would like to thank the very amazing captainjack1234 for writing half of my reviews. you make me feel loved. Also, I am a little over halfway done with this story and I've been wondering if you would want a sequel? Let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

Covered in grease and sweat, Isabelle began to close up the monster hole she'd made in the machine. She observed her handiwork, running her greasy hand through her hair, leaving dark streaks in the light red. Disgustedly, she looked at her hands. _I really need a shower_, she thought.

She crawled out from underneath the machine and reached for her phone, unsure how much time had passed. Fifteen minutes. That meant she had to get out of there, and fast. She turned to leave, but stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes attempted to take in that amount of clashing color.

"Orange and purple, really?" she asked, averting her eyes before permanent damage to her retinas could be done.

"I'd be more worried about the gun pointed to your head," a calm voice reached her.

A beep in her ear was followed by Jack's voice. "_Iz? They're heading your way._"

She tapped her comm., ready to respond but the man in front of her shook his head. "Take it out and put it on the ground."

Slowly, she did as she was told.

"Now, tell me, what did you do to my machine?"

XXX

"She won't answer," Jack informed the rest of the team.

"Well then drive faster," Owen shouted.

"Don't shout at me! We're all worried about her."

"So it's a rift machine?" Gwen asked Tosh. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure. I'd recognize it anywhere."

"Then all the more reason to hurry up," Owen said, pointedly looking at Jack.

Jack obligingly sped up.

XXX

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Isabelle said, stepping away. "You've got to have a technical genius who built this."

"I built it," he hissed.

"Well then, you did a good job," she said in an attempt to appease him. "Made very few mistakes, and they were very minor and I see you got it working." She looked over the machine with a critical eye. "But honestly mine is prettier."

He cocked the gun. "Now, tell me what you did."

She swallowed and nervously licked her lips. She had never enjoyed looking down the barrel of the gun. She got that falling feeling in her stomach that she got every time she faced death. Not a pleasant feeling. "I broke it."

"I'll shoot you."

She didn't say a thing and just looked at him pleadingly.

"Last chance," he said, his finger closing around the trigger.

"You can't fix it," she said in a last ditch effort to get his attention. "Only I can fix it."

A crash came from the floor above and shouts could be heard.

Watching his head turn, Isabelle, made a dash for the staircase.

She made it to bottom before the gunshot rang out across the basement.

XXX

Jack kicked in the door to the basement with a resounding crash. The team burst in, guns raised and took in the sight.

The man and his goon stood by the machine, which seemed to be going haywire. Isabelle lay sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs, clutching her hip. A pool of dark liquid was already beginning to form around her.

"Tosh, take a look at the machine, see what it's doing. Owen, go to Isabelle. Ianto, Gwen, take that guy," Jack ordered and they ran to positions.

"It's over," the man was saying over and over in shock. "All that work and it's over."

"Put the gun on the floor," Jack commanded, and he obeyed.

"I killed you," he said numbly.

Jack smirked. "Yeah, you did."

"Come on Iz, breathe, you're just shot in the hip, you'll be alright," Owen said trying to soothe the distraught Isabelle. She was gasping and clutching her hip for dear life.

"Jack," Tosh called. "It's the machine. Izzy must have gotten to it."

"What's it doing Tosh?"

"It's in reverse. It's sucking back all the things it's released and closing the rift in the areas it opened."

"That's a good thing right?"

"Yes, except for one thing."

"And what's that?"

"It's also set to self-destruct once it finishes."

"Everybody out!" Jack ordered.

Hauling the shocked man up the stairs he followed his team as they all rushed out of the building.

"Jack," Owen tried to get his attention while supporting a bleeding Isabelle. "She's trying to say something."

"What is it?"

Isabelle muttered something and Jack leaned in. she grabbed the back of his head with her bloody fingers. "Listen Jack. This explosion, it's going to be huge, it could take out the whole city, but if you want to stop it, then there's something you've got to do."

She was breathing heavily and Jack could barely make out what she was saying. "What have we got to do?"

"Open the rift one more time."

"You've got to be kidding." But he saw she was completely serious. "But what if it causes no end of chaos?"

"Well, you can risk the end of the world which, it might not happen, or you can save Cardiff, because if you don't, then that explosion is going to wipeout the whole city."

Jack hesitated.

"Come on Jack. Trust me, just get me back to the hub."

"I can't trust you. You set that thing on self-destruct."

"It was a bloody mistake Jack! Now let me fix it."

"Alright, but if the world ends, I am so blaming you."

She smiled half heartedly. "You got it."

"We're going to the Hub. Owen, see what you can do to stop the bleeding, but keep in mind we're in a hurry."

Author's Note: Well, I'm afraid we're reaching the end of this story. That's the bad news. the good news is that I'm offering you guys a sequel. I did mention this earlier but now I have a poll open for those of you who do not like to voice your opinion in the form of a review. Until next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Isabelle's shriek nearly deafened everyone in the SUV.

"I know it hurts love," Owen said soothingly. "I'm just going to give you a localized painkiller, it should keep you going for a bit, but I'll need to get that bullet out soon. Luckily, it hit your hip. It may have cracked the bone, but I'll need a full x-ray to see. No vital organs were hit. You'd be bleeding a hell of a lot more if it had."

She panted, but the painkiller was kicking in.

"We're here," Jack said. He helped Owen pull Isabelle out of the SUV. "Get her inside, she knows what to do."

With Owen supporting her, she stumbled inside.

"Owen, can you open that box?" She gasped out, pointing to an electrical box. "I need to do some rewiring."

Owen did as he was told, but as she got to work, he began to realize what she was doing. "Iz, you can't open the rift."

"I need to. Otherwise that explosion could take out Cardiff."

"Well then why the hell did you set it on bloody self-destruct?"

"It was a default that I didn't spot. I should've recognized it but it was too late, now are you going to help me?"

He knelt down beside her. "Always."

She worked methodically. Owen had always liked watching her work. It had been a time when he could stare at her without her noticing. When she concentrated, her tongue tended to poke out from between her teeth and her brow furrowed. It was actually very cute. Owen shook himself. Now was not the time. Especially since she was covered in grease, sweat and blood, no one was at their best when they've just been shot.

"Stand back," she suggested, and pulled the lever to get it going.

It was like releasing a storm into the Hub. Wind whipped around in circles like a mini hurricane and electricity zapped around the machine.

Owen held on to Isabelle, and she clung to him like a life boat.

_I have made a huge mistake_, she thought.

The storm stopped.

Hesitantly, Owen stood up. The Hub was still intact, and Cardiff appeared to not have blown up. And the world was not ending.

He squatted down next to Isabelle. "You did it Iz."

She grinned up at him. "I'm pretty amazing aren't I? Now, I believe the painkiller is wearing off. Could you please get that bullet out of me now?"

XXX

"I think you'll recover soon," Owen said, stripping off his latex gloves. "I suggest you don't move that leg too much, but the gunshot wound should heal quickly. That man was a bad shot."

"What are they going to do with him?"

Owen shrugged. "Dunno, get him in jail somehow. He was putting us all at risk, he deserves it."

"But why was he doing it?"

"That, he refuses to tell us and I very much doubt that we'll ever find out."

She sighed and sat back against the table. "God getting shot hurts."

"Believe me, I know."

"I can't stay here for too long, I've got a job to get back to and I can't take too much sick leave."

"Well, you certainly can't travel like that."

"No, she can't," Jack called from the top of the stairs. "She is staying here until that wound heals. No objections," he said glaring at Isabelle as she opened her mouth. "You'll stay here under our pay, got it? You can consider it your severance pay, since you never got that when you quit. Unless," he glanced at her sideways before looking away quickly. "You want to come back for good."

She inhaled quickly. "Are you offering me my job back?"

"If you want it."

At a loss for words she shrugged, a parade of emotions marching across her face.

"Take all the time you need. You've got a few weeks before you're fit for travel anyway."

"I probably can't…" she started, but Jack just cut her off.

"Just think about it, okay?"

"Okay."

XXX

"I'm driving you back to your place," Owen said, helping her to his car. "You are not walking on that leg just yet."

"Thanks," she said. "Short drive."

"Yeah but it's a hell of a long walk when you've been shot."

"Agreed," Isabelle said, remembering the pain of getting up the stairs out of the medical bay.

He pulled her out of his car. She attempted the stairs but her bad lag collapsed under her, Owen was there to catch her.

"Why don't I just carry you? That might make it easier for both of us."

She laughed. "It might be easier for me. For you not so much. I might weigh more than you skinny boy you."

"Wiry," he corrected. "I'm wiry, not skinny."

She rolled her eyes.

He set her down in front of her door and she unlocked it, stumbling inside.

She fell against Owen again.

"I'm beginning to think you're doing this on purpose," he joked.

She blushed and tried to stand up, but Owen had a strong hold of her. "Owen," she murmured softly, he move in closer and began to kiss her.

And she kissed him back.

He deepened the kiss and she gasped slightly as he parted her lips with his tongue.

Pushing her backwards and up against a wall, he continued to kiss her, running his hand up her back, under her shirt. She wrapped her legs around his hips, trying to pull him closer, but pulled away and gasped with pain as the movement tugged on her injury.

"I thought I told you not to move that leg too much, Miss Greene," he said playfully.

"It is completely your fault Dr. Harper."

He kissed her lightly on the lips. "You're right. We should let your hip heal first before I abuse it too badly." He smirked at her.

That smirk sent shivers down her spine. This was so wrong… "I need a shower," she said, realizing just how filthy she was. And yes, she was thinking figuratively as well.

"Then you should definitely rest."

She quickly turned her back and focused on the pain in her hip. Anything but Owen. Anything.

He let himself out of her flat and leaned against the door.

_I might need a shower too._

Author's Note: Here I'm experimenting with some different things. how the characters work together and whatnot_. _the next chapter should have a lot of indecisive Isabelle. thanks for everything you guys. you're all awesome._  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

Almost a week had gone by and Isabelle was still battling with her decision. Her hip had almost healed and she would be expected to make a decision soon.

She couldn't decide a second time. The first time she'd needed time to sort out her heartbreak and to get over her loss. At that time she had hated Torchwood and aliens and Captain bloody Jack Harkness. But they had managed to find a way back into her heart and now she was afraid they wouldn't leave.

And she remembered all the loss. And her new life… but the team had charmed her and she was afraid she was hooked. Oh God! What would she tell Damon? Could she keep him if she went back to Torchwood?

She honestly didn't know.

XXX

"Owen?" Jack had been trying to get his attention for the past five minutes, but the doctor was focused on a tile on the wall with such concentration he wasn't paying attention. Jack sighed and picked up an alien gizmo to throw at him.

"Ow!" Owen said indignantly, glaring at Jack. "What do you want?"

"I want you to finish the paperwork on that autopsy. You've been sitting there doing nothing for the past hour."

"I'm on it," Owen said, rubbing the sore spot on his head that Jack had hit. "By the way, what is that?" He asked pointing to the object that Jack had thrown at him.

Jack walked over to pick it up and examine it, turning it over twice in his hand. "No clue."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Well just so long as it isn't going to turn me into a pile of goo like the last time, I think I'll be fine."

Jack snickered at the memory and wandered off, satisfied that Owen was doing work again.

But Owen's mind wasn't on his work. It was, of course, on Isabelle. Would she stay, or would she leave?

He smirked as that thought made him think of a song. He began to hum it under his breath.

"I didn't know you were a fan of The Clash?" Gwen said, startling him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"The song you were humming, it's Should I Stay or Should I Go, by The Clash. I just didn't know you were a fan."

"Right," he turned back to his report, which so far had one sentence.

Gwen frowned at the back of his head. Something was up with Owen.

XXX

Isabelle's buzzer rang and she ran to the door, grateful for any sort of distraction, but regretted it when she saw who it was.

"Owen."

She had decided that it would be better for them to stay apart, but damn him, He didn't know he was part of her plan.

He smiled at her. "I reckon that hip's healed by now."

She cursed mentally. That excuse was gone now. "It's doing fine thank you. I'm still limping though."

"I guess this means that you'll have to leave soon, so I figured we could go have a drink. For old time's sake."

"Alright then," she grabbed her coat. "Shall we?"

XXX

The pub was crowded for a Thursday night and Isabelle wondered why. It seemed there was a big event taking place in town that night.

"Have you decided yet?" Owen asked.

Isabelle shook her head and downed her drink. "I don't know if I can."

"You'll make the right choice. Either way, you could find happiness. But I really think you should stay. The curiosity will kill you if you go back."

"Might I remind you that I lived with that curiosity for two years? I think I can manage."

Owen shrugged. "Torchwood's broken you. It's broken all of us. It's like a sick drug. You can never leave. Even if you want to."

"Yeah? Well, I did leave." She was facing the wall, refusing to look at him.

"But the instant a chance to come back came along you did. You can never quit. It's like the hotel California. You can check out but you can never leave."

"I'm done with this conversation." She dropped a fiver on the bar. "You can stay if you want, but I don't need to talk about this. Let alone with you."

She exited the pub at a brisk walk.

"Iz!" He called after her, but she kept walking through the light drizzle. He caught up to her. "Look I'm sorry."

"Owen you bastard, you just don't get it do you? I had to leave, so I did. I had my heart broken and there was no way any amount of aliens was going to fix that."

"I know! You know for a fact that I had my heart broken because of aliens too! But that's what Torchwood does. It makes your heart break but it heals it too. It gives you a goal to work for."

"I don't bloody care!" She shouted. "This isn't something I need to hear from you! You of all people should understand."

"I do understand. I'm just trying to help you make a decision."

"If I come back, there's no way I'll be able to hold up my relationship with Damon, you realize that? I've been here for a week and I've only called him once. All because I've been busy with bloody Torchwood, and his job is just as demanding. I would never see him! Just another thing I would have to give up."

"But what would you get in return?"

Her breathing hitched. He was using that voice. "Don't you dare Owen. I am not willing to give up the love of my life again." She began to walk away, limping slightly. "Don't follow me!"

Owen stood alone in the dark, the rain soaking through his clothes, asking himself the same question over and over.

Why did he care so much?

**Author's Note:** Sorry the update took longer than usual. My computer has been out of commission for a while and I just got it back today. Hope it's worth the long wait. Enjoy! Also, I do not own Should I Stay Or Should I Go.


	12. Chapter 12

"Izzy?"

She ignored his insistent knocking. She didn't want to talk.

"Isabelle, open up. It's Jack."

Still no response.

"Isabelle. That's an order."

Reluctantly, she opened the door. "Technically you're not my boss."

"But I could be."

She left the door open and returned to the couch and her cup of tea.

Reclining against it, she looked exhausted judging by the dark rings under her eyes. She was wearing a loose shirt and sweatpants rolled down to avoid fabric rubbing agaist her still sore hip wound.

From what was exposed, her hipbones looked very prominent.

"Izzy? Are you eating enough?"

Isabelle snorted. "You sound like my mother."

"If you insist on starving yourself, that's exactly what I intend to sound like."

"No Jack!" She said in mock horror. "Don't sound like the evilbitchmonsterofdeath!"

Jack looked impressed. "You come up with that insult on your own?"

Isabelle shook her head sheepishly. "Unfortunately. I stole it from a TV show from the nineties."

"Anyway. I brought coffee, courtesy of Ianto." Isabelle snatched it from his hands greedily before he could even finish his sentence. "I was hoping we could talk."

Isabelle moaned. "You had me at 'coffee' and lost me again at 'talk'. Do we really have to?"

"We don't have to talk about… youknowwhat… we can just talk about stuff."

She looked up at him, suspicion written across her face. "Why?"

"Why not?"

Isabelle just continued to look at him.

He cracked. "Okay. I just feel like you're probably lonely up here waiting to heal, making a life-changing decision."

The suspicion didn't go away. "You sent Owen the other day didn't you?"

"Guilty."

"Okay, let's talk. I'd rather talk to you right now than Owen."

"Also, I need you to make your decision by tomorrow. Do you think you could swing by the hub?"

"Out," she announced.

"What did I say?"

"I have self pitying to do and much to contemplate while being overly caffeinated."

The door slammed behind him.

In hindsight, it would have been a good idea to say that after they had talked, Jack realized.

XXX

"Now, we all know that today is the day that Isabelle makes her decision," Jack said to the assembled team. "Just be supportive of whatever she chooses, okay?"

There were murmurs of assent.

"Good."

XXX

Her phone rang. Assuming it was Jack, telling her she needed to be down at the hub immediately, she got out of the shower and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Iz."

She smiled involuntarily. "Damon. What time zone are you in?"

"Yours."

"Really? You're in Cardiff?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if we could talk. Meet up at a café or something."

"Of course. I'll just need to make a call, meet me in fifteen minutes. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"See you soon."

She hung up and redialed Jack's number. "Jack, can this wait? There's something I need to do first."

XXX

"Hey there," she said, and kissed Damon lightly on the lips.

He smiled at her. "How's Cardiff treating you?"

"It's good to be back after so long."

"It's freezing though."

She shrugged. "It's what I grew up with." She mustered her courage. "Can we talk about something?"

"Of course we can. Talk about anything with me."

"My job might need me to move out here. I would also have to work strange hours and our alone time might be cut into. Do you think we could work through that?" She already knew the answer. This would mean the end of their relationship. No more days on end with nothing but sex and pizza and talking, but instead she would need to sacrifice her time and go chase aliens. It would never work.

"We can always try."

She looked at him, really looked at him. Saw the big hazel eyes and the dark hair. She remembered his look of concentration when he wrote music or his easy smile. "Whatever happens," she said slowly. "I want you to know that I really love you so much."

She ignored his look of confusion and kissed him hard before she got up to leave.

"I'll be back!" She called back to him.

XXX

She entered the hub and instantly all eyes turned on her, she ignored the gazes and went straight up to Jack.

"Jack," she started. Her voice was thin and quiet, but she continued. "I accept the job."

She then promptly turned and left again.

XXX

"It looks like Torchwood won again," she said in a bitter tone.

Her eyes were red and her mascara was running down her cheek, her pale skin flushed. All the signs of crying.

Jack put his arm around her as they both looked out at the bay. "Torchwood always wins."

"I can't believe that I'm coming back. After all that you did to my heart, I'm still coming back."

He squeezed her shoulders. "That's what love is. You love this job. You can never leave it."

"I'll never live in San Francisco again. I'll never spend three days inside, alone with the man I love."

"Instead you'll have new things to experience."

"This better be worth it Harkness," she said, leaning against his chest.

"Don't worry," he said. "It will be."

_FIN_

**Author's Note:** Last one. Sad day I know... But not to worry, more will come soon. Later today I shall upload an excerpt of the sequel. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did._ until later...  
><em>


	13. Excerpt From The Sequel

All four of them had their eyes trained on Jack. Waiting for an explanation.

Finally, it was Owen who spoke up. "Well?"

"What do you want to hear?" Jack said.

"Where is she?"

Jack looked up in surprise and looked into the eyes of each member of his team. "She's not here?"

Owen rolled his eyes. "Of course. She's invisible. That's why you can't see her. No she's not here. We thought she left with you."

"She didn't."

Silence prevailed again.

Author's note: And that completes your gift from me. The first almost one hundred words of the sequel. it'll be exciting...


End file.
